


Caroling, Caroling, out in the snow

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: They party go Christmas caroling. This summary is really bad, but the story isn’t terrible.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 4





	Caroling, Caroling, out in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> It haven’t edited this, so my grammar is probably wack. The plot is kinda not even there, but it’s cute. Thank you for reading! -m

caroling, caroling, out in the snow! ❄️

It’s one of the traditions of all of them going caroling. Over the years the number of stops has gotten larger always ending at the Wheeler’s Christmas party. The list for this year is the Byer’s, the Henderson’s, the Sinclair’s, the Buckley’s, the Mayfield’s, the Harrington’s, and then the Wheeler’s. They are not the best at singing, but they were pretty ok.  
This was the first year that Mike and Will were a couple which meant that when they got to Mike’s they would take part in the big production of kissing your partner under the mistletoe. Will was kinda anxious about that, but he also knew that nobody there would care or start gossip.  
Will’s mom has triple checked that he won’t be cold. He’s wearing a sweater, a hoodie, and a coat.  
At around 7:20 he heard a knock on the door. He rushed down the hall to see his friends standing there. He walks over to Mike and gives a small kiss before calling, “Mom, we’re ready!”  
His mom comes to the door and listens as they sing ‘Let it snow, Let it snow, let it snow” she claps and congratulates them as it starts to snow.  
They continue their trip eating several holiday desserts from various parents (or friends).  
After an hour they finally make it to Mike's house. Will’s checks are red from the kind. The house is already filled with people. Mrs. Wheeler quickly welcomes them all in, taking their coats and other out wear, and hands them each a warm cup of hot chocolate. After that happens they all start singing “We wish you a merry Christmas” Will knows that it was very out of tone, but this is one of his favorite parts of the night.  
Finally the weird mistletoe tradition begins. A round of applause after every couple.  
Finally Mike pulls him into the doorway.  
Will squeezes his hand and asks, “Can I kiss you?”  
Mike’s face goes red and he nods.  
They kiss and the whole group claps. The two boys walk back to the edge of the circle blushing.  
Mike and Will both agreed this was the best one yet.


End file.
